Wintertodt
The Wintertodt is an unknown entity that brings unfathomable cold to the abandoned and desolate reaches of Zeah. According to the look-out, it is unclear what the Wintertodt actually is, but its ability to alter the weather to such extremely low temperatures has earned it notoriety among the people of Great Kourend. The Wintertodt is located north of the Wintertodt Camp in the northern reaches of the Arceuus House in Great Kourend. Players can reach the camp via games necklace, provided they have already taken Veos's ship to the Piscarilius House once. Alternatively, players can also use the fairy ring code (after paying 80,000 coins to Trossa) and walking west along the path. Players must assist pyromancers, a special group of Arceuus House mages, to keep the Wintertodt at bay. As servants of the sacred flame, only they know the spells required to subdue the Wintertodt, so they are heavily relied upon in the defence of Great Kourend. While their magical abilities are extraordinary, their skills in other areas are limited, and thus requires assistance from skilled adventurers. In order to help subdue the Wintertodt, players require at least level 50 in Firemaking. House Favour is not required. Moderate levels in Herblore, Woodcutting, Fletching, and Construction are recommended as they are used in the fight against the Wintertodt as well. History The look-out mentions that it is known at one point a a thousand years ago the Wintertodt had terrorised the city for 50 years, but was eventually imprisoned behind the Doors of Dinh, a large set of doors created by Dinh, the Lovakengj House's master smith. One book found in the Arceuus House Library, the Wintertodt parable, also documents a "Great Winter" in which the Wintertodt devoured livestock and freezing the crops that were growing on farms. The Wintertodt has known to be so powerful that Dentristus, a farmhand who sought to defeat the Wintertodt to gain his lord's daughter's hand-in-marriage, was killed by the chilling wind before he even encountered the Wintertodt itself, even when equipped with his lord's best armour and weapons. Fight Overview Upon entering the Doors of Dinh, players can take some supplies for the boss: hammers, knives, tinderboxes, and some rejuvination potion (unf). Throughout the fight, the player will take passive damage, as the cold of the Wintertodt begins to seep into their bones. This passive damage is scaled according to Hitpoints and Firemaking level. The Wintertodt cannot be attacked by conventional combat; instead, it must be drained of its energy by lighting the braziers around the prison. Players must chop the roots found near the braziers to obtain bruma roots, which can then be used on the braziers to drain the Wintertodt's energy. Players can use a knife on the roots to obtain bruma kindling, which gives slightly more firemaking experience, which scales based on the player's level. As the fight wears on, the Wintertodt will become more enraged, extinguishing the flames more frequently as its energy gets lower. It will also begin to break the braziers and damage the pyromancers. Players can repair the braziers by using a hammer, and heal the pyromancers by using a rejuvination potion. The potion is made by using a bruma herb, found by picking sprouting roots east and west of the prison, on a rejuvination potion (unf), which is found in crates upon entering the Doors of Dinh. Rewards Succeeding in subduing the Wintertodt will reward players with firemaking experience, as well as a supply crate, which is obtained by earning at least 500 points during the fight, and will contain more rewards if the player is actively participating. The supply crate can contain some unique rewards as well: *Bruma torch - An untradeable, inextinguishable light source equipped in the weapon slot. *Pyromancer outfit - Each piece of the outfit provides an experience boost when burning logs, with the whole set providing a 2.5% boost. *Warm gloves - Purely cosmetic gloves, but matches the appearance of the pyromancer's outfit. *Tome of fire - Requires level 50 in Magic to wield, it is charged with burnt pages. The tome acts as an infinite stock of fire runes, and increases damage from fire spells by 50%. Supply crate loot |} Category:Zeah Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Bosses